O valor da força
by Nessa Black Malfoy
Summary: Fanfic DG em UA - Gina é princesa de um reino, após a morte da mãe ela enfrente diversos desafios, desde a compreende o verdadeiro significado da força a entender a mente masculina e os seus próprios sentimentos.


Idade Média

Um pequeno ruído, semelhante a um choro, era ouvido por toda parte daquele imenso palácio, o reino era um dos mais importantes da época, além de ser muito visado por reinos vizinhos. Entretanto essa história não se trata de política, e muito menos sobre territórios a serem conquistados, ela fala sobre coragem, determinação e força. Até onde uma princesa iria para provar seu valor?

O povo do vilarejo , estava em festa, a sucessora ao trono havia nascido e apesar de ser mulher, seria ela, a primogênita, a ocupar o trono caso o rei e a rainha falecessem. Aquele não era um reino qualquer, Arthur Weasley não aproveitava do poder para deixar seu povo na miséria com altos impostos, ao contrário, aquele lugar era conhecido por excelência em produções e contentamento das pessoas.

Virgínia Weasley, esse era o nome da mais nova integrante da família real, uma linda menina, com expressões delicadas mas com um espírito de garra. Ao nascer a pequena princesa fora abençoada pelo grande mago da Europa, Alvo Dumbledore, conhecido por suas grandes façanhas com mágicas e curas milagrosas, e recentemente posto como mestre da menina.

Virginia nunca tivera damas de companhia, ao contrário, era muito isolada devido aos estudos proporcionados pelo seu mestre, passava horas de seu dia, presa em seu dormitório atrás de pilhas e pilhas de livros, uma vida realmente monótona. É lógico que ela sempre apreciou os ensinamentos de Dumbledore, mas não era sempre que o seu mestre se mostrava presente, as vezes ele demorava meses para comparecer, e em sua ausência deixava diversas tarefas para que a garota estudasse. Sempre fora assim, desde os seus 7 anos de idade Gina estudava sobre a vida e a morte, o real e o irreal, o certo e o errado, mas faltava-lhe algo, e isso, ela sempre soube.

Apesar de sua idade, Virginia nunca teve sossego quando se tratava de estudos, seus pais sempre a pressionaram para que aprendesse mais, e assim, no futuro, tornar-se uma grande rainha. Entretanto estudar não era algo que a agradava tanto, diversas vezes a menina era vista correndo pelos jardins, junto aos meninos que treinavam para se tornarem os soldados do reino.

Arthur não era um rei reservado aos antigos costumes, quando o assunto era educar sua filha, ele era um pai muito presente na vida da garota, apesar de crer que os estudos são necessários na vida da princesa, ele aprovava a liberdade da mesma, desde que os ensinamentos de Dumbledore fossem cumpridos. Entretanto, não agradava à rainha, que a princesa andasse com os rapazes, mesmo estes sendo dignos de confiança, Harry Potter, filho do Lord James Potter e de Lady Lílian Potter, era um dos aprendizes do grande guerreiro Godric Griffyndor , assim como Neville Longbottom, Simas Finnigan, entre outros rapazes que ali estavam para se tornarem grandes guerreiros.

Por causa do descontentamento da rainha por causa das amizades masculinas da princesa, o rei convidara para se hospedar em seu castelo e ter ensinamentos com Alvo a princesa Luna Lovegood, sua subrinha, ela possuía a mesma idade de Virginia, assim ambas poderiam crescer e adquirir conhecimentos juntas.

Luna desde que chegara ao castelo, se tornara uma grande amiga de Virginia, mas mesmo com a chegada da loirinha, Gina não deixara os velhos hábitos de fugir de seus aposentos para brincar com os meninos, que por sua vez, fugiam dos treinamentos, para o descontentamento de Godric.

O mestre,que estava a espera de seus aprendizes, após perceber que ninguém viria, sai a procura de seus pupilos, encontrando-os numa entretida batalha. A primeira vista, seria algo comum, isso é, se ali não estivesse presente a princesa Virgínia empunhando um pedaço de madeira como se fosse uma espada e duelando vorazmente contra os meninos, e por incrível que parecesse, levando a melhor na batalha.

Como se aquilo fosse a solução para a falta de treinamento de seus aprendizes, Godric teve a idéia de se tornar mestre de Virginia, no que se implica a defesa pessoal, assim, com a princesa presente, a falta dos meninos nos treinos seria reduzida ou possivelmente desapareceria.

O que não passou pela cabeça de Godric naquela época, era que a princesa se tornaria uma, se não a melhor, guerreira do reino. Arthur concordara que a filha tivesse as lições com Godric desde que os ensinamentos de Dumbledore fossem a prioridade na vida da garota.

Virginia seguia as instruções de ambos os mestres, durante a manhã se empenhava nas lições de Dumbledore junto à Luna, assuntos que envolviam a vida e o mundo, a tarde se envolvia completamente nas aulas de Godric, empunhava a espada com perfeição, obedecia seu mestre completamente, Godric era considerado pela princesa como um segundo pai, ela quase sempre aceitava suas criticas e ordens de bom agrado.

- Vírginia, seu lado esquerdo está muito vulnerável, erga mais o cotovelo.

- Mas é isso que eu to fazendo Godric, levantar mais não dá, assim eu não acerto ninguém.

- Princesa, antes de aprender a atacar você tem que aprender a se defender.

- Olha, eu sei me defender muito bem, já derrotei todos seus alunos mestre – diz ela largando a espada no chão – Não existe uma pessoa nesse reino que consiga me vencer numa batalha.

- E quanto ao jovem Potter?

- Você sabe muito bem que já o venci, e não me diga que todos seus alunos deixaram que eu os vencesse, você não ensinou uma princesa qualquer a lutar. Você ensinou uma Weasley.

Godric sorri ao comentário de sua aprendiz, realmente ela era uma jovem diferente de qualquer outra que ele já conhecera, não pelo fato de igualar-se a um homem em um duelo, mas por possuir uma garra que nunca vira antes.

- Soube que Alvo voltará amanhã, Arthur me alertou que , caso você não se empenhe melhor nos ensinamento do velho mago,terá que parar seus treinamentos, princesa.

- Passo a manhã inteira lendo os livros de Dumbledore, faço gigantescas anotações, e para que? O que vai me servir esses ensinamentos quando um soldado de um reino inimigo vier me atacar?

- Esses ensinamentos servem para quando você assumir o trono Virginia.

- Mas, para que isso aconteça meu caro mestre, vai demorar muito, nosso reino não está em guerra, meus pais possuem uma saúde perfeita, e eu não quero ficar a minha vida inteira presa em um dormitório lendo livros grandes, velhos e fedorentos.

Godric ri do comentário da jovem princesa e a olha fraternalmente.

- Acho que já está na hora de eu dar atenção aos meus outros aprendizes também, não acha princesa? – ele se agacha para pegar a espada que antes estava a ser usada pela ruiva. - Ou realmente, ninguém conseguira vencê-la nunca!

- E isso é tão ruim assim? – sorri a ruiva

- Para o ego masculino pequena, é terrível, ainda mais você sendo tão nova.

- Vocês não podem aceitar que uma mulher seja superior?

- Não seria essa questão Gina, veja bem, as mulheres sempre foram, bem, como eu posso dizer, elas sempre foram mais frágeis.

- Você acredita que eu não posso ser a melhor?

- Eu acredito pequena, que a força não se mede em uma batalha.

- Como não? Você mesmo me disse Godric, que o mais forte sobrevive!

- Realmente Gina, o mais forte tende a sobreviver, mas não existe apenas a força física, existem situações, que você enfrentará quando for mais velha, que precisará ser forte.

Ambos caminharam em direção aos demais aprendizes de Godric, Gina por não poder participar dos treinamentos da manhã, recebia treinos particulares à tarde, antes de se juntar ao meninos no treinamento avançado.

* * *

Arthur presenciava sempre que podia o andamento dos treinos dos jovens, e naquela tarde, ao ver sua filha duelar com o jovem Simas, surpreendeu-se com a habilidade da mesma, apesar de ela ser mais nova que todos ali , em cada golpe mostrava superioridade, fazendo com que, em poucos segundos, o garoto fosse rendido. Não imaginava de onde sua filha tirara tamanha habilidade, de certo ela fosse como sua mãe, Molly, quando ele a conhecera.

Molly nunca fora da alta nobreza, morara no vilarejo próximo ao reino dos Weasleys, era a única menina, a mais jovem de 7 irmãos. Os irmãos de Molly, se tornaram soldados do reino e sempre orgulhavam a família com vitórias, por proteger seu precioso rei. Entretanto, certa noite, o reino fora atacado por ladrões frios, que não tinham pena de quem encontrassem na frente, os irmãos de Molly foram mortos, ela conseguira sobreviver de certo, aprendera algo com os irmãos, pois ela acabara com muitos ladrões naquela noite.

Por não ter onde morar, Molly fora abrigada no castelo, e foi nos anos em que esteve lá, que ela conhecera Arthur, em pouco tempo eles se tornaram amigos, passavam o dia inteiro juntos, estudando, se divertindo, as vezes ela comparecia aos treinamentos do garoto, isso quando ela não estava ocupado com serviços no castelo. Arthur se apaixonara por Molly e em pouco tempo a pedira em casamento.

É, certeza que Gina possuía as habilidades da mãe, mas com muito mais garra e determinação

Arthur olhava fascinado a filha duelar com os meninos quando é interrompido por um soldado, que se mostrava realmente preocupado. Chegara aos seus ouvidos um comunicado de que um grande exército se reunia para acabar com o poder dos Weasleys. Arthur reuniu imediatamente os melhores soldados do reino, para que pudessem impedir que o exército rival avançasse.

* * *

Percebendo que algo estava errado, Gina vai em direção ao se mestre, ao chegar em seus aposentos, bate na porta , esta é rapidamente aberta, e o homem sai de lá com um olhar sério que a princesa jamais vira antes.

- Ah, é você princesa, pensei que já estivessem chamando os soldados.

- Godric, o que está acontecendo?

- Não sei se sou a pessoa certa a lhe contar pequena.

- Para de me chamar de pequena, mestre, eu não sou pequena, quer dizer, eu tenho 16 anos e não sou mais uma criança que vocês podem esconder os problemas.

- Gina...

- Por que Harry, Simas, Neville estão se aprontando? Por que não posso me aprontar também?

- Você é a futura rainha Gina, você pensa que seu pai vai a colocar em perigo?

- Mas, eu treinei tanto para que? Não foi para ficar trancada nesse castelo Godric, eu quero ir para batalha.

- Você começou a treinar princesa, para saber se defender e não atacar, o que aconteceu foi você querer sempre mais. – ela saiu dos aposentos com a espada em mãos – agora eu preciso ir.

- Estamos em guerra contra quem?

- Gina... Procure a Rainha e fique com ela, se despeça de seu pai, e deseje-nos sorte!

A ruiva não soube dizer de onde venho tanta raiva, porque seus amigos, seu pai, seu mestre, podiam ir para batalha e ela, que se esforçara tanto, não? Isso era algo que ela não podia aceitar, mas o que faria?

A princesa se dirigiu aos aposentos de seus pais, entretanto, a conversa que ali estava acontecendo era semelhante, aos desejos da ruiva, mesmo sendo completamente fora de compostura, ela ouve atrás da porta a conversa de seus país.

- Arthur, não há necessidade de enviar crianças para batalha, Harry é apenas uma criança...

- Ele tem 17 anos Molly, não é mais uma criança

- Mas, Lady Lílian está tão preocupada com o filho...

- Molly, é necessário o maior número de soldados nessa batalha, pense no futuro de nosso reino, pense no futuro de nossa Gina.

Gina engolira em seco, quem disse que seu futuro era mais importante do que o futuro de Harry, ou Neville ou Simas?

"Ah certo, eu vou ser rainha", pensou ela desgostosa.

- Se precisam de soldados deixe-me ir com você.

" Quê?", ouviu sem acreditar Gina, e que por causa da surpresa acabara fazendo um barulho demasiado alto.

- Acho que tem alguém ouvindo – comenta Arthur, imaginando quem seria.

- Arthur, não me interessa que estejam ouvindo, você tem que ME ouvir, sou tão boa como qualquer soldado, certo, faz tempo que não enfrento uma batalha, mas sei que sou capaz, sei que posso ajudar!

- Minha adorável rainha, sei de seus feitos, mas sua tarefa nesse momento é educar a nossa Gina, mostra-lhe o que é certo, ensinar-lhe o verdadeiro sentido de viver, assim como você me ensinou uma vez!

- Arthur eu... não concordo com isso.

- Sinto muito, mas é algo que você terá que aceitar! – diz Arthur, dando um beijo na testa de Molly, pegando sua espada e saindo do quarto, sem perceber o olhar de sua filha que estava escondida próximo a estatua.

Gina fora para seus aposentos,pensando no por que de as moças serem consideradas tão frágeis. Quando ela fosse rainha iria permitir que toda ,e qualquer mulher, poderia se tornar uma soldado para proteger o seu reino.

Através da janela de seus aposentos, Gina pode ver os soldados galoparem rumo ao norte, após ver o último deles sumir atrás das colinas, ela se levanta de sua cama e vai para os aposentos de sua mãe, não encontrando-a lá, e sim um bilhete sobre a penteadeira.

"_Querida Virginia, quando ler essa carta já terei ido, mesmo que seu pai não aceite que eu vá, por desejar minha segurança, entretanto, não posso suportar a idéia de deixá-lo sozinho, quando me casei com ele, jurei amá-lo e ficar com ele até que a morte nos separasse, e cumpro com a minha palavra. Acredito que você conseguirá conviver perfeitamente pelo breve momento que estaremos fora, peço que não conte à ninguém sobre a minha ida com os soldados, pois para estar onde estou tive que me disfarçar, sei que se acontecer algo comigo, você saberá o que fazer, criei minha filha acreditando no que é o melhor para ela. Te amo Muito minha filha, cuide-se, com Amor, Molly"_

Gina não podia acreditar, sua mãe fora para a batalha contra as ordens de seu pai, entretanto ela sentia orgulho da mãe, ela estaria lá, lutando pelos seus ideais, pelo que acredita ser certo. Com a carta em mãos Gina volta para seus aposentos, esperando pela volta vitoriosa de seus pais.

* * *

Quem não visse o cenário, não acreditaria, milhares de corpos jaziam no chão, alguns talvez ainda vivos, mas com demasiados cortes pelo corpo, essa era a cena mais fraca da batalha que estava acontecendo, os soldados de Arthur se empenhavam em desarmar os inimigos, mas quando não era possível e a única medida era matar, era essa a ordem que seguiam. Godric, sem dúvida era o melhor soldado, acertava sem dó milhares de homens, cuidando de seus aprendizes, ora ou outra, salvando-lhes a vida, o pescoço de Neville, a perna de Harry, as costas de Simas, era de certeza absoluta do mestre que os jovens não estavam totalmente preparados para batalha, entretanto, não tinha dúvidas de que, se a princesa estivesse ali, ela lhe traria grande orgulho . Foi com esse pensamento, que Godric assustou-se ao deparar-se com longos cabelos ruivos na meio da batalha.

Onde Gina estava com a cabeça para se expor a tamanho perigo? Defendendo-se contra os golpes que lhe eram dirigidos, Godric cuidava da ruiva, afinal, era sua princesa, futura rainha de seu reino, foi quando um grito o fez congelar. A ruiva fora atingida no lado esquerdo, próximo ao coração e caíra no chão. Não podia ser, ele deixara a pequena ser atingida, depois de tantos treinos dizendo-lhe para proteger o lado esquerdo, ela tinha sido atingida. Não, sua princesa não podia ter morrido, Godric corre em direção ao corpo caído no chão, acertando o homem que a havia deferido o golpe na mulher.

Godric se agacha ao lado do corpo, ensangüentado e sem vida, com uma dor incrível no corpo, não por causa dos machucados, mas pela falta de competência em proteger a princesa, por causa da dor de perder sua pequena aprendiz.

- Desculpe Gina, eu... devia tê-la protegido...

- Godric... – Arthur se aproximava, era evidente que não restavam muitos inimigos ali, apenas os feridos que não conseguiam fugir, entretanto, ao ver seu melhor soldado agachado ao lado de um corpo, sentira um medo que não soube explicar, se aproximou de seu amigo.- Godric...

- Me perdoe majestade, eu não pude protegê-la

Arthur saltou do cavalo e correu em direção ao corpo, Godric se levantou e afastou-se um pouco, observando o rei quieto.

- Não pude proteger Virgínia meu rei, não sabia que ela estaria aqui, ela não devia estar aqui, eu...

- Esse corpo não é de minha filha... – comunica o rei em tom deprimente e baixo – esse corpo é de minha mulher, Molly.

Arthur tira o elmo que cobria o rosto de Molly e observa a face tranqüila e serena da mulher.

- Ela não devia ter vindo, ela não devia estar aqui...

- Meu rei, eu.. sinto muito, fui o culpado e...

- Não... – olha para Godric- você não teve culpa, Molly morreu fazendo aquilo em que acreditava ser certo, defender seu lar e sua família.

* * *

A guerra acabara, a vitória foi merecida e os soldados voltavam para o reino, há quem diga porém , que uma vitória nunca fora tão amarga como aquela. Arthur voltava sério para o castelo, o corpo da rainha estava em uma carruagem logo atrás, a rainha teria um enterro digno, entretanto, o mais difícil seria contar à filha sobre a morte da mãe.

Como dizer a Gina que a mãe morrera lutando, e ele não fizera nada para protegê-la? Como, ele conseguiria deixar a filha continuar com os treinamentos após a morte da mãe? É claro, ele tinha que concordar com Godric, agora mais que nunca Gina tinha que aprender, a se defender, mas não para ir a uma guerra, e sim para não ter uma morte igual a da mãe.

Gina avistara de longe os soldados, finalmente depois de 5 dias ela estava vendo os velhos rostos familiares voltando para casa, felizes. Quer dizer, não tão felizes assim, mas por quê? Eles não haviam vencidos? Por que estavam com, aquelas, caras tristes? O pior passou na cabeça de Gina, alguém morrera, só não imaginara que a pessoa que ela mais admirava tivesse morrido.

Ao avistar o pai cavalgando sozinho, Gina percebe o porquê da tristeza, aquelas alturas já deveriam saber a respeito de sua mãe no meio dos soldados, então, porque ela não estava ao lado de seu pai comemorando a vitória? A resposta para sua pergunta, era algo que Gina não queria acreditar, mas isso estava claro em sua mente, sua mãe morrera. Sem trocar uma palavra com o pai, ela o abraça, recebendo o carinho que necessitava.

- Desculpa Ginny, eu não pude protegê-la.

- Mamãe sabia o que estava fazendo papai, ela era uma grande espadachim, eu... só queria poder dizer a ela que tenho orgulho.

Não sabia ao certo de onde vieram aquelas palavras, mas foi nesse momento que Gina entendera o significado da Força, existem momentos, que é necessário ser forte, engolir as lágrimas e fingir que está tudo bem, para poder ajudar aqueles que amamos, e naquele momento, seu pai era o que mais precisava de ajuda.

* * *

NA: Ahhhh, o que dizer? Peguei uma história que tive que fazer no meu primeiro ano do ensino médio e claro, aumentei e transformei para mundo Harry Potter, não tenho idéia de como vai ficar a fic, porque comecei ela hoje, agora.. quer dizer, não tão agora mas tudo bem, da ra ver que eu não sou tão boa com as palavras e as vezes as coisas vão estar meio confusas no meio da história, mas acho que a idéia central da fic vai ser boa, vou tentar fazer ela ficar boa eu juro X... 

Então, me digam o que vocês acham, ou o que estão achando... ou o que acharam desse capítulo heuheuheu para saber se posso ou não continuar, se vai ou não ter futuro, bem vocês entenderam né?

Além do que, toda autora de fic adora reviews hueheuhuee

Bjinhossssssssss


End file.
